La profecía
by Always smile to life
Summary: Algo está cambiando en al mundo muggle y a pesar de lo que muchos creen traerá consecuencias para el mundo mágico, el cual deberá comenzar a preguntarse cómo reaccionar ante la aparición de una antigua profecía.
1. Chapter 1

****Estoy bastante nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que espero que les guste, la mayoría de los personajes son de J.k. Rowling, pero también hay algunos de mi propia autoría, desde ya se agradecen los comentarios, incluyendo las críticas.  
>xoxo –Vic.<strong>**

**9 ¾**

1.- Apenas la puerta suena tres veces abre los ojos y sonríe, es su madre indicándole que ya es la hora, se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se da una ducha, al terminar, mientras se coloca unos jeans ajustados y una blusa manga corta de color azul, no puede evitar mirarse en el espejo y pensar en lo mucho que se parece a su madre, muchos dirían que es una réplica exacta de Hermione Granger, a excepción del cabello rojo que le caía como una cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y los grandes ojos azules que había heredado de su padre. Rose Weasley, la hija de dos héroes de guerra, iniciaba ese mismo día su sexto año en Hogwarts y no podía estar más feliz por volver a su segundo hogar; baja a duras penas su baúl y su lechuza por las escaleras de la casa en del barrio muggle en la cual vive junto a sus padres y su hermano Hugo, el cual se encuentra ya listo, pero como siempre metiéndose un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

¿Estás lista? –Le pregunta Ron mientras la ayuda con el baúl en los últimos peldaños de la escalera-

Sí –Dice la pelirroja tomando la chaqueta que tenía en el recibidor y sonriendo-

Mientras caminan hacia el andén 9 ¾ no puede evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo y reír ante lo estúpido que suena eso, ya que es la sexta vez que pasa por lo mismo, aun así sonríe y cierra los ojos para cuando los vuelve a abrir la locomotora escarlata está frente a ella y sigue a sus padres hacia un grupo de personas, las cuales eran la mayoría pelirrojas, a las primeras que logra identificar son a sus primas, ambas un año menor que ella, Molly y Roxanne, la primera es una fiel copia Weasley, contextura delgada, ojos grandes y azules, pecas y cabello lacio y pelirrojo, el cual le había crecido de gran manera durante el verano hasta las caderas, mientras que la segunda tenía el pelo ondulado y café, aunque en el sol se veía de tono cobrizo, los mismos ojos marrones de su madre y la piel pálida y llena de pecas, cuando se acerca a saludarlas una chica rubia que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda se voltea y la mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola Rosie –Dice la rubia mientras se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-

¿Dominique? –El rostro de Rose refleja su sorpresa, no había visto a su prima desde hace ya un poco más de tres años cuando ésta había decidido abandonar Hogwarts para ir a una escuela de danza en París, y no era solo eso, sino que la chica había cambiado de gran manera, a pesar de tener solo 15 años el cabello ondulado y rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, pero al igual que todo buen Weasley su nariz estaba poblada de pecas, su cuerpo estaba bien formado revelando una gran figura, llevaba puesto un short bastante corto de color damasco y una remera blanca sin mangas holgada y corta que le dejaba ver un aro en el ombligo, se podía ver que ya no era una niña- No puedo creerlo, cuanto tiempo ha pasado… ¿Vuelves a Hogwarts? –En su voz se escucha la alegría ante la idea, pero a la vez duda, ya que sabía que el baile era lo que la chica amaba-

Así es –Se acerca la pelirroja y la abraza sin dejar de sonreír, acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle- Después te contaré todo

2.- Date prisa Fred o no podremos ganar un buen compartimiento –Dice el mayor de los Potter riendo, esa era la última vez que podría decir eso, al igual que su primo Fred II estaba iniciando su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y no podía evitar sentir cierta felicidad y nostalgia al mismo tiempo-

Relájate James, que Frank y Steve ya estás en uno –Le responde el moreno-

Continúan caminando por el pasillo del tren hasta un compartimiento, en el cual se encontraban Frank Longbottom y Nicholas Wood, los cuatro eran grandes amigos y desde que Harry le había regalado a su hijo el mapa del merodeador, se hacían llamar a si mismo los nuevos merodeadores.

-¿Notaron que este año hay muchos estudiantes nuevos? –Comenta Wood después de un largo rato de hablar solamente de quidditch-

-¿De primer año? –Pregunta el hijo del profesor de herbología, al cual casi no se parecía, ya que había sacado el pelo y ojos claros de su madre-

-No solo de primer año… me ha dado la impresión de que a los otros cursos también han llegado varios estudiantes

-Tienes razón, habían muchos más que años anteriores – Dice James recostándose contra la ventana- Creen que… -Pero se vio interrumpido por una chica rubia entrando al compartimiento, ninguno de los cuatro fue capaz de decir nada por un momento, se notaba claramente que todos se habían sorprendido, además de encontrarla muy guapa.

-¿Es que acaso ninguno de ustedes dos piensa saludarme? –Reclamó la chica dirigiéndose a Fred y James con una sonrisa en el rostro

James se encontraba bastante sorprendido, creía no haberla visto antes en su vida, era bastante guapa, recordaría haberla visto antes, fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en sus ojos, solo conocía a una chica con esa mirada divertida.

-¿Domi?

-Sé que no me has visto durante un tiempo, pero no estoy irreconocible eh

-Claro que no es eso rubia –Interviene Fred levantándose y dándole un apretado abrazo riendo ante la cara que esta pone, mientras James les advierte en silencio a sus amigos que dejen de mirar a su prima como si fuera un plato de comida- Solo que nunca pensamos que dejarías la danza por Hogwarts…

-Sí… yo tampoco, he sido casi obligada… las cosas están cambiando allí afuera… y no estoy segura de que sea para bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los últimos meses han sido todo un caos, pero aquí estoy nuevamente y pretendo ir actualizando periódicamente. Espero que les guste.  
>-Vic.<strong>

**Reuniones familiares  
><strong> 

-Genial… es mi primera noche aquí y ya estoy rompiendo las reglas- Susurra Dominique como queja al ser arrastrada por su prima Roxanne.  
>-Anda Dom, que esto ya es algo común en nuestra familia- Responde la chica mirando a ambos lados del pasillo con varita en mano antes de continuar – Lo que no sé es cómo lograron convencer a Rose, para ella las reglas son casi sagradas- Niega con la cabeza pensando en su otra prima mientras con cuidado empuja la puerta de un salón del cuarto piso.<p>

La tercer aula en el cuarto piso, ese era el lugar de reuniones de todo el clan Weasley-Potter, y allí se encontraban todos aquella noche, sentados en pijama sobre las mesas y bancos. La llegada de su prima a Hogwarts era extraño para todos, claramente la querían, después de todo era su familia, pero habían pasado alrededor de tres años sin verla y su repentina llegada los había sorprendido.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Pregunta un Fred un tanto molesto ante la espera, a pesar de que habían sido solo un par de minutos –Si hasta Rose llegó antes que ustedes-

-Ya déjalas- Dijo James divertido, le encantaba ver a su primo cabreado. Mientras las recién llegadas se sentaban sobre una mesa.

-No quiero ser grosero… pero Dom, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Dice Hugo mientras bosteza. Y en ese momento Roxanne le manda un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-No quiero ser grosero –La chica imita su voz y pone los ojos en blanco -Sí estás siendo grosero.-

La única rubia en el salón ríe ante la pequeña discusión que comienzan a tener sus primos y se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para comenzar a hablar –Dije que les iba a dar una explicación y aquí va… de la noche a la mañana mamá me hizo volver a casa e ir a comprar el uniforme, al principio no entendía nada e incluso llegué a pensar que era una broma, todos ustedes saben que hace ya un tiempo decidí dejar la magia y mamá apoyó mi idea, y que de la nada cambiara de opinión me pareció extraño, así que cuando llegué las peleas comenzaron, estuve trabajando duro por mucho tiempo para lograr conseguir lo que quería y entrar a la academia en París, no quería volver aquí –Hace una pequeña pausa mirando a sus primos, la culpa la carcomía, después de todo también los había abandonado a ellos cuando decidió irse y casi era una desconocida -Mi mejor opción era acudir a papá, pero cuando él me dijo que no había opción, que debía volver sí o sí las cosas comenzaron a parecerme realmente extrañas.

Todos en la habitación la miraban atentamente y entendían a qué se debía que ella pensara eso, para nadie era un secreto que Dominique era la consentida de su padre, "Su pequeña princesa" como solía llamarla y muy extraña vez le negaba algo.

-¡Continúa ya Dominique! –Rompe el silencio Lucy, más curioso y ansiosa de lo normal.

La chica toma aire y continúa.

-Entonces decidí averiguar la razón de por qué mis padres querían que volviera a los estudios mágicos y… me colé a la oficina de papá- Confiesa haciendo una mueca no muy orgullosa de su acción, ya que realmente no era una chica entrometida –Estando allí encontré una carta del ministerio, al principio no le tomé atención ya que constantemente le llegan ese tipo de cartas, pero al dejarla a un lado alcancé a ver mi nombre escrito y empecé a leerla con rapidez. La carta decía que por órdenes del ministerio todos aquellos alumnos del país con capacidades mágicas debían inscribirse obligatoriamente en Hogwarts este año, sin excepción alguna y finalmente hablaba sobre la prohibición de comentarles a los estudiantes sobre aquella carta, obligándome a venir.

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido todos quedaron en silencio pensativos, eso nunca había ocurrido, siempre se había permitido el estudiar en casa, por lo cual sólo significaba que algo estaba sucediendo. Todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Rose rompió el silencio.

-Esa es la razón por la cual hay muchos más estudiantes este año y es muy probable que ninguno de ellos sepa que sus padres se vieron obligados a mandarlos aquí, ya que quizás ninguno de ellos tuviera como Dom razones para no venir y simplemente no tuvieron curiosidad sobre el tema-Comentó la pelirroja a medida que se levantaba del lugar donde estaba y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de sus primos.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría el ministerio que todos estuvieran en Hogwarts?- Comenta James.

-Para así tenernos a todos juntos y matarnos a todos a la vez- Dice Fred abriendo los ojos de par en par y moviendo las manos tratando de parecer misterioso.

-No es momento para bromas Fred. – Rox se levanta de su lugar y le manda un golpe a su hermano en la parte trasera de la cabeza –Esto es en serio.

- Ya, ya, está bien – Dice sobándose con una mano la cabeza- Pero es una buena opción… digo, no la de matarnos claro está, pero sí la de tenernos a todos juntos con un propósito- Se encoge de hombros y continúa con su idea – Para estudiarnos, alejarnos de algo, protegernos, aislarnos, impedir que nos enteremos de algo. No lo sé, hay muchas opciones por las cuales obligar a alguien estar en un lugar.

El panorama era absolutamente diferente a como lo era cuando habían llegado todos a aquella sala, al principio era curiosidad y cierta alegría lo que los llenaba, pero ahora la curiosidad, incertidumbre y cierto temor los gobernaban. Rose enroscaba una y otra vez su dedo en las puntas de su pelo como solía siempre que pensaba en algo, Lucy y Lily conversaban en voz baja, como si les asustara que los demás escucharan sus ideas, Dominique se mordía los labios mientras escuchaba a Molls y Roxanne, mientras que James trataba de analizar las cosas mientras observaba aquel panorama.

-Mañana tendremos más tiempo para seguir pensando y creando teorías, pero por ahora creo que deberíamos ir a dormir y descansar un poco del viaje, que mañana las clases comienzan temprano- Habla James sacando el mapa del merodeador, que había heredado de su padre, de su bolsillo. –Yo llevaré a Lucy a su sala común para que no tenga que ir sola-

Todos afirman de una u otra manera y salen en silencio del lugar, dirigiéndose la mayoría a Gryffindor, excepto Louis, Lucy y James, el primero de estos, todo un Delacour con cabello rubio, ojos claros y facciones que llamaban la atención de más de una chica, toma dirección contraria hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, mientras que Lucy, la más pequeña de los Weasley con 13 años, quien era un fiel retrato de los éstos con el cabello lacio y pelirrojo, ojos castaños y nariz poblada de pecas, sigue a su primo hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff.

**Amores Weasley**

-Tienes que contarnos, ahora en persona, como fue todo este tiempo en París- Roxanne, Dominique y Molly se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la biblioteca con varios libros abiertos sobre ésta, pero la conversación estaba bastante alejada de pociones o adivinación.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Responde la rubia algo ruborizada mientras movía una pluma entre sus manos- Pero deben pregúntame qué quieren saber, que tres años es mucho tiempo- Aquellas dos chicas eran las únicas de sus primos con las cuales había mantenido constante correspondencia, por lo cual estaban al tanto de todo lo que le había pasado, pero claramente no era lo mismo contarlo en persona.

-Háblanos sobre ese novio- Comenta la hija de Percy, al igual que las otras dos, susurrando.

-No fue mi novio Molly…

-Vale, pero fue algo parecido.

-Ya Dom, suéltalo rápido, queremos saber los detalles.

La aludida no hace más que sonrojarse aún más, sonreír y continuar susurrando –Está bien… como ya saben él es muggle y lo conocí en un café en París, yo andaba con unos amigos y ellos lo conocían, el resto es historia, salimos algunas veces…. Está bien, muchas- Corrige al notar la mirada de sus primas –Pero ambos siempre supimos que era sólo algo pasajero, un "amor de verano.

-Tú "algo pasajero"- Dice Rox haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos –Se veía bastante guapo en las fotos- Comentario ante el cual Dominique pone los ojos en blanco divertida.

-Es muy guapo. Pero ahora no hablemos más de mí, cuénteme sobre ustedes, que estoy segura qué habrá más de un chico metido por ahí- Las mira a ambas con picardía y apoya el codo sobre la mesa recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Rox suelta un pequeño bufido y contesta –Sobre mí no hay mucho que contar, mas bien nada que contar, en cambio Molly….– Alza una ceja y mira la pelirroja –Tiene a cierto jugador de quidditch babeando por ella.

La chica se sonroja a tal modo de casi igualar el color de su cabello y niega rápidamente con la cabeza –Eso no es verdad, Wood no está interesado en mí.

-¿Wood? ¿El capitán del equipo de Gry? –Pregunta Dominique un tanto perdida tras no conocer mucho a la mayoría de los alumnos, pero con gran curiosidad.

-Ese mismo, yo estoy segura de que a Nicholas le gusta, es que vieras como la mira Dom… además siempre le pide que estudien juntos siendo que Molls es dos años menor, está claro que es solo una excusa para estar con ella.-

-Claro que no Rox- Era imposible que la chica pudiera ponerse más roja y consciente de aquello bajó la mirada poniéndole atención por primera vez a los libros –Solo sabe que tengo buenas calificaciones y él… bueno sus calificaciones son pésimas, eso es todo. Y por favor no hablemos más del tema.

Domi se encoge de hombros mientras Rox la mira y deciden imitar a Molly, comenzando a hacer los deberes.

**My daddy said stay away from Juliet.**

Rose Weasley no era una chica capaz de tener dudas, en aquello era igual a su madre, todo lo resolvía a través de un libro, así que desde hace varios días, tras la conversación con sus primos, había estado tratando de averiguar qué es lo que sucedía fuera de las paredes del castillo, buscando antecedentes de algo parecido en la biblioteca, se encontraba en medio de las estanterías de los libros de historia cuando distingue a alguien acercarse, al notar el cabello rubio y el uniforme de Slytherin suelta un bufido y toma todos sus libros yéndose en sentido contrario, Scorpius Malfoy siempre le había sido indiferente, de hecho lo seguía siendo, además de alguna que otra burla a través de los años jamás había tenido contacto alguno con él, los conflictos que ambos sabían que había existido entre sus padres les hicieron por instinto jamás intentar siquiera conversar, aunque prácticamente no había sido necesario, ya que estaban en casas diferentes, tenían amistades e intereses diferentes, además de ellos ser prácticamente polos opuestos, es verdad que el chico no tenía malas calificaciones, pero no eran sobresalientes, pero él era conocido por ser uno de los chico más guapos, aquellos que tienen a media población femenina de Hogwarts tras ellos, por haber salido con varias chicas y ser amante de las fiestas, mientras que Rose prefería no llamar demasiado la atención y la tranquilidad que el silencio y soledad ofrecen, por lo que ni siquiera se encontraban en los pasillos, o así era hasta un año atrás, un par de meses antes de que terminara el año escolar anterior, la serpiente le había dirigido la palabra, y así siguió sucediendo varias veces, con la clara intención de fastidiarla, al igual que lo había hecho alguna vez con otros miembros de Gryffindor. Siguió caminando hasta su habitual mesa, aquella al fondo de la biblioteca, por donde no se paseaban alumnos intentando hacer tiempo y donde el ruido prácticamente era inexistente, tan solo alcanzó a abrir uno de los libros cuando unas manos se apoyaron en la mesa del lado contrario a ella.

-¿Estudiando historia Weasley?

La pelirroja levanta la vista y ante sus ojos estaba el chico con el cual intentaba no encontrarse, toma aire y sonríe de la forma menos fingida que puede –Trabajo de investigación de hecho.

-¿De investigación? Interesante, las investigaciones son algo que me llama particularmente la atención- Toma la silla frente a él sentándose a pesar de la mirada molesta de la chica y observa los libros sobre la mesa -¿Qué tipo de investigación se pueden hacer sobre los registros del ministerio?

-¿Sobre el ministerio, quizás?- Pregunta Rose con ironía, su carácter le impedía discutir abiertamente con él, pero realmente le molestaba.

-Punto para ti- Reconoce el rubio con una sonrisa, pero su propio autoestima era incompatible con reconocer que otro tenía razón y él no –Yo sé sobre qué investigas tú ¿Quieres saber sobre qué investigo yo?-

-No.- Observa como el chico alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír ante su respuesta, niega con la cabeza sin poder creer como una persona podía tener tanto amor propio, se levanta y toma rápida y ágilmente sus libros –Y ahora si me disculpas, realmente estoy ocupada- Y con su tranquilidad y cierto orgullo común en ella se aleja de ahí.

***El capítulo anterior había un pequeño error, pero por si las dudas, aclaro, el nombre del personaje es Nicholas Wood.**


End file.
